The Mockingjay's Mischief: Song Spoofs
by popgum99
Summary: OH NOEZ! The Mockingjay messed up 2012's music and made it all Panem-styled! Enjoy all these  hopefully  funny song spoofs! T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. I'm a Baker and I Know It

**OH NOEZ! D: The Mockingjay messed up songs from our time and made it Panem-themed! Did the Hunger Games characters take silly pseudonyms for their hidden Panem music careers? We shall laugh at these pathetic song spoofs I have created. Enjoy!**

**Popgum99 (Please, call me Poppy. Poppy Nine)**

**P.S.- This is my first Hunger Games fanfic. Flamers are not allowed, though if there **_**are **_**any flamers, your fire shall warm Haymitch's hot tub. *pats hot tub* …And be used at the Bakery. CC is much appreciated (though I'm not sure if it is applicable)! And this is a crackfic. Not to be taken seriously.**

**P.S.S.- I have never read the books (shame on me D:), but I have spent about 2 weeks soaking up all the information I could get from all the Hunger Games-themed websites… And this is rated T because I'm paranonid.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT" BY LMFAO! THY BELONGS TO LMFAO! AND NO, PEETA DOES NOT OWN THIS SONG EITHER!**

The Mockingjay's Mischief

I'm a Baker and I Know It

Spoof of "I'm Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO

Sung by Peeta Mellark, who is undercover as Pita Bread (hehehe)

oOo

When I walk on by, Mom will be like "Fuck, he don't fly"  
>I knead to the beat, walking down the street with my new spatula,<br>Yeah  
>This is how I roll (<strong>AN: Get it? Roll? XD)**, white apron outta control  
>It's Gale Hawthorne with the big snare-o<br>An' like Haymitch he outta control, yeah

(Ahh) Girl look at Katniss  
>(Ahh) Girl look at Katniss<br>(Ahh) Girl look at Katniss  
>I-I-I I bake bread<br>(Ahh) Girl look at Katniss  
>(Ahh) Girl look at Katniss<br>(Ahh) Girl look at Katniss  
>I-I-I I bake bread<p>

When I walk in the arena, yeah, this is what they see (okay)  
>Every tribute stops, and they starin' at me<br>I got frosting on my hands and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it,  
>I'M A BAKER AND I KNOW IT!<br>I'M A BAKER AND I KNOW IT!

Yo, when I'm at the bakery, Mom just can't find them all (BURNT BREAD!)  
>When I'm at the beach, Finnick kinda jealous cuz I got Katniss (Finnick: …What?)<br>This is how I roll, c'mon Cato it's time to brawl!  
>We got to brawl, Katniss, baby, don't be nervous<br>No burns, no bruises but I got a cut and I still do service! (For District 12!)

(Ahhh) Girl look at Katniss 3x  
>I-I-I I bake bread<br>(Ahh) Girl look at Katniss 3x  
>I-I-I I bake bread<p>

When I walk in the Arena, yeah, this is what they see  
>Every tribute stops, and they starin' at me<br>I got frosting on my hands, and I ain't afraid to SHOW IT! SHOW IT! SHOW IT!  
>I'm a baker and I know it!<br>Ayyy  
>I'm a baker and I know it!<br>Check it out, check it out

KILL GALE KILL GALE HAWTHORNE, YEAH!  
>KILL GALE KILL GALE HAWTHORNE, YEAH!<br>KILL GALE KILL GALE HAWTHORNE, YEAH!  
>KILL GALE HAWTHORNE YEAH!<br>KILL GALE HAWTHORNE YEAH!  
>AYY, YEAH!<p>

(Ahh) Girl look at Katniss (3x)  
>I-I-I I Bake Bread<br>(Ahh) Girl look at Katniss (3x)  
>I-I-I I Bake Bread<p>

…I'M A BAKER AND I KNOW IT.

**You like it? I hope so. *hopeful* This is my first Hunger Games fanfic. As I said, flames will be used to warm Haymitch's hot tub. *pats hot tub again***

**I really hope you'd like this fanfic. I might be able to continue this.**

**Yours Weirdly,**

**Poppy Nine**

**P.S. I am a KatPee fan…**

**P.S.S.- Just wanting to say something to you guys. "I nearly won the Hunger Games, but I took an arrow to the knee. WHY ,KATNISS, WHY?"**


	2. Set Fire to the Bread

**SQUEE! Thank you for your reviews people! A special message from Peeta:**

**Peeta: Thank you for loving my song! I wrote it myself! :D**

**And a not-so-happy message from Gale:**

**Gale: He wants to **_**kill **_**me? D:**

**Anyway. Cookies for all! :D *hands out baskets of different types of cookies***

**Heh, what should Peeta's spoof singer name be? I already have Adelly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adele's 'Set Fire to the Rain'. That belongs to her. Peeta and Delly do not own it too.**

Set Fire to the Bread

Spoof of 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele

Sung by Adelly (Delly Cartwright), Composed and Lyrics created by Peeta Mellark

_Dedicated to Mrs Mellark_

I let it burn, the bread  
>And as it burnt, Mom you saw it<br>It was fear, and it isn't over  
>Until you slapped my lips, and it didn't save me (from the fear!)<p>

My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too bruised<br>To wrestle me, with your arms  
>Without me falling down on my feet<p>

But there's a side to you that everyone always knew, always knew  
>All the threats, you'd say, were almost nearly true, nearly true<br>And the Games, I'd played, you'd always thought I'd die, I'd dieeeeeee

But I set fire to the bread  
>Watched it burn as your fist touched my face<br>Let it burn while you yell  
>'Cause I heard Dad screaming your name, your name<p>

When you're fighting, with me  
>I could stay there, close my eyes<br>Wished I could punch your face, forever  
>Gale or You, Gale is way better<p>

'Cause there's a side to you that everyone always knew, always knew  
>All the threats, you'd say, were almost nearly true, nearly true<br>And the Games, I'd played, you'd always thought I'd die, dieeee

But I set fire to the bread  
>Watched it burn as your fist touched my face<br>Let it burn while you yell  
>'Cause I heard Dad screaming your name, your name<p>

I set fire to the bread  
>And I put out the wild flames (OFF THE BREAD!)<br>Where I felt the bread die, 'cause I knew the next time  
>Was gonna be the last time, last time (I'll get beaten)<p>

Sometimes I wake up near the door  
>Now that you've gone, you're waiting for me to get up<br>Even now when it's all over  
>YOU SMASHED THE DOOR ON MY FACE!<p>

I set fire to the bread  
>Watched it burn as mom's fist touched my face<br>Let it burn while you yell  
>'Cause I knew next time was the last time, the last time oh<p>

Oh, no  
>Let the bread burn, oh<br>Let it burn  
>Katniss let it burn<p>

**AYEE! I hope you liked this one! I chose this one because 'Set Fire to the Rain' was on my mind a lot lately…**


	3. We R Who We R

**I'm satisfied by the amount of reviews I got last chapter. :) Keep those reviews coming in! Go make my day! After all, a healthy breakfast for an author is a well-balanced diet of frosted **_**reviews**_** and a glass of CC juice. :D **

**DISCLAIMER: "We R Who We R" belongs to Kesha Sebert (Ke$ha), not Katniss Everdeen. I repeat, it belongs to Kesha Sebert, **_**not **_**Katniss Everdeen.**

"We R Who We R"

Sung by Katniss Everdeen (Still haven't thought of a nickname :/)

Spoof of "We R Who We R" by Kesha Sebert (Ke$ha)

Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us then hunt with us<br>'Cause we make Greasy Sae get stuff from us  
>And we've got our bow and snares on and up<br>And yes of course we does, we runnin' this district like Undersee  
>And no you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got a mockingjay on my pin

I've got that (focused) glitter in my eyes  
>Pants muddied up on the sides<br>Looking cool and huntress-fied  
>So let's hu-u-u-u-nt (Let's hunt!)<p>

Today we're hunting hard-hard-hard-ha-ha-hard  
>Like the whole woods is all ours-ours-ours-ours-ours-ours<br>We're tearin' an'mal fam'lies apart-part-part-part-part-part  
>You know we're hunting stars, we are who we are!<p>

Peeta burn it up  
>It's about damn time to toss it up<br>I'm so sick of being carnivorous  
>It's making my stomach so serious<br>I'm just talking the truth (Peeta: *tosses burnt bread*)

I'm tellin' 'bout the shit we do  
>We're sellin' our games, sleepin' in our houses<br>Unskinning game down, shootin' at animals (HARD!)

Today we're hunting hard-hard-ha-ha-ha-hard  
>Like the whole woods is all ours-ours-our-our-our-ours<br>We're tearin' the deer apart-part-pa-pa-pa-part  
>You know we're hunting stars, we are who we are!<p>

Peeta burn it up (up up up up up up)  
>Peeta burn it up (up up up up up up)<br>Peeta burn it up (up up up up up up)  
>Peeta burn it up (up up up up up uuuuup)<p>

Today we're hunting hard-hard-ha-ha-ha-hard  
>Like the whole woods is all ours-ours-our-our-our-ours<br>We're tearin' the deer apart-part-pa-pa-pa-part  
>You know we're hunting stars, we are who we are!<p>

**Yay! Another song finished! Guys, song recommendations are much appreciated! Honestly, I'm running out of songs. :/ And if I don't have any songs, I might cancel this story and delete it. D:**

**Otherwise, thank you for reviewing this! Now for another treat:**

**Gale: *in a hot dog vendor costume, wheeling around those carts* HOT DOGS! GET YOUR HOT DOGS!**

**Or if you're in a strict diet, or a vegetarian, or vegan:**

**Gale: SOY PROTEIN DOGS! TOFU DOGS! GET YOUR GREEN, HEALTHY DOGS!**

**Poppy-ng out!**

**-Poppy Nine**


End file.
